


Shirts and showers.

by IrisAntunes



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, I loved to write this, It's a little dirty, Kate is naughty, and Seth is Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAntunes/pseuds/IrisAntunes
Summary: There are a lot of things that Kate had noticed about Seth's body.She never thought about how he would be without clothes.(That’s a lie)Kate walks in Seth taking a shower and things get steamy.





	Shirts and showers.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. This girl again!
> 
> But i can't help guys, I just keep writing.

 

There are a lot of things that Kate had noticed about Seth's arms

 

She discovers that they are big and thick on the day they met.

 

He is dressed in a suit, and even though his arms are covered, she already knows they are muscular.

 

Of course, she ignores the discovery. The man kidnapped her, for God's sake. The last thing that she should pay attention is in how he looks.

 

_(Even that his arms are amazing)_

 

She finds out that his arms are tattooed in the first night by themselves. They are tired, practically dead, so the first thing that they do when they find a room is to lay down on the bed and fall sleep.

 

Seth takes off his jacket and she sees the beginning of the flames on his arms before she pass out. 

 

Of course, she ignores the discovery, because they are alone, and his is all she has. There is no space for curiosity.

 

_(Even that she is dying to discover where the tattoo ends)_

 

 

There are a lot of things that Kate had noticed about Seth's hands

 

She noticed that they are big, when they stopped in a snack bar and Seth eats a burger, his hands fully taking the food.

 

She realizes that they are agile, when he take his gun in the blink of a eye and shoot at the snake that stupidly, try to attack them. 

 

She finds out that they are strong and heavy, when he picks her up on his lap and takes her to bed, on one of the nights when she has fallen asleep in the car and is hardly awake enough to walk.

 

 

There are a lot of things that Kate had noticed about Seth's mouth.

 

 

The first thing, didn’t take long to find out.

 

He has a thing for swearing and cursing.

 

At they first robbery together, Seth swear so much that Kate doesn't think he is ever going to be able to find a new oath.

 

_(She was wrong)_

 

She finds out that he have a wonderful smile on the day that she falls on his lap, when his teaching her how to shoot.

 

(Appropriately, he says. _Like a gecko_ )

 

She doesn't think that he realized the meaning of his words, so she lets herself enjoy the sound of his laugh, and ignores all the feels that his words gave rise to.

_(He did)_

She finds out that his mouth is really beautiful and that she loves his beard in her eighteenth birthday.

 

He takes her out, buy a little candy and tell her to make a wish.

 

She smiles all night.

 

_(Neither of them realize that is the first time that they really have fun after all that happened with their families)_

 

In the end of the night, when they are at the door of they room and she is preparing herself to get in and say goodbye to all the feelings and all the wishes, she takes courage and hugs him.

 

His arms are around her ( _his big and tattooed arms_ ), and his agile hands ( _heavy and big_ ) are cross against her ribs. 

 

Her head is against his shoulder, and when she makes a move to return to her place, his beard passes over her thin, delicate face, and she begs god that he have not noticed the way she shudders.

 

_(He did)_

 

When his hands leave her, her eyes are sit in to his mouth.

 

Kate makes a new discover.

(She wanna kiss him)

 

(He already know that he wanted to do that a long time ago)

 

 

They separate, her eyes going to any other place and his hands finding their pocket.

 

"Thank you, Seth"

 

She says. He nods.

 

When they close the door and enter the room, they leave all the feelings behind.

 

 

 

 

 

Until _**that**_ happens.

 

 

 

 

There are a lot of things that Kate had noticed about Seth's body.

 

She never thought about how he would be without clothes.

 

_(That’s a lie, she did)_

 

But there he is.

 

Right in front of her, his arms around her face.

 

 

“Knocking beneath you, Princess?”

 

She felt his breath creep down her neck as he leaned his weight onto his hands, elbows bending away from either side of her face, boxing her in. His hands seemed to sink into the wood of the door where they rested, as he made himself comfortable.

 

Kate had never been that close to him. Not without a shirt.

 

She didn’t have time to fully process the situation she was in before she was answering him.

 

“Ever think of locking the door?” she snapped.

 

It wasn’t her fault. Who takes a shower without locking the bathroom door?

 

Okay, maybe this wasn't the best argument, since she used to shower without locking, but not Seth!

 

"I thought you were out” he said, shrugging. One of his elbows dipped and bumped her shoulder with the movement.

 

"I was. Doing laundry Seth. Eventually I would have to return." She says a little smirk on her lips.

 

Finally jolting back to the reality of her situation, Kate raked her eyes over the man standing in front of her.

 

He was barefoot and shirtless; his pants slung low on his hips. His belt hung from his pants, half open and easily pullable.

 

His hair was messy, sticking up in every direction as if he had just tugged his shirt over his head before she walked in. His beard was high and she had to make a effort to keep her hand frozen at her side, and stop herself of  touch him.

 

The steam was blanketing his skin too, leaving his chest covered and shiny, his tattoo even more highlighted.

 

As she stared at it, exposed in front of her she thought she saw him sway, felt the air move a bit differently as he leaned just the tiniest bit closer to her.

 

Involuntarily, she moved closer too, an exhale of breath knocking her further away from the door and a fraction closer to him.

 

"That is my shirt" He said in a heavily breath.

 

Kate looked down in to her own body. Yeah, it was definitely his shirt.

 

"I know. Mine was dirty and that was on the bed" Shrugging her shoulders, she looked at him.

 

Seth grunted slowly before pushing his body toward hers, opening his hands at the door and effectively pinning her between his body and the door.

 

Kate took a deep breath, before closing her eyes and try to focus on anything else beside the fact that Seth was so close to her.

 

Ignoring all that remained of her common sense, Kate looked into Seth's eyes.

 

"Do you want it back?” She said, softy. A innocent look on her face. 

Lowering her hands to the buttons of the shirt, Kate opened the first, slowly.

 

"Kate..." Seth said quietly, his eyes locked on hers. "You don't have to do this. "

 

Kate looked down at his pants, grabbing the edge of his belt and pulling forward, before pushing his chest to Seth's, taking what was left of space between them.

 

"Yeah, I don't "  She said heavily. "Then do it yourself'

 

Letting out a groan, Seth grabbed her thighs, lifting her until her legs were pinned to her hip and her hands gripped the door behind her.

 

Throwing her head back, Kate breathed heavily as Seth's fingers slowly ripped open the buttons of her shirt.

 

Seth moaned heavily when the last button was open, locking his eyes in to Kate's. Pushing her arms back, Kate removed the shirt, letting her fall in to the floor.

 

“You probably want to shower now,” she said quietly.

 

Just the tips of her fingers brushed up against the rough material of his pants, a barely noticeable touch.

 

He hummed in response, and she would have taken it as her cue to leave if his tongue hadn’t flicked out across his bottom lip at the same time, or if his lips hadn’t then stretched into a smile when he dropped his eyes down to watch the tips of her fingers dip down toward the pocket of his pants, where they stopped and curled themselves in.

 

She would have turned and left, but his hands were still pressed against the door behind her, keeping it shut tight; still holding her body between his arms, her legs yet cross on him.

 

His head was dipped down, threaded in to her shoulders.

 

“I should leave then,” she said, her voice a whisper. She swallowed. “So you can shower.”

 

“Mmm,” he said, his forehead coming to rest on her temple. She felt the air from his mouth reach out and tickle her ear. “Or you could stay.”

 

 

 

Her chin dipped in the tiniest nod she could muster, while her hands used their grip in his pockets to drag him forward. He stayed in much the same position, letting her guide him toward her, moving on his own only to sweep his right hand down from where it sat on hers thighs, down to the knob of the door where she heard the click of the lock.

 

“Oh,” she breathed on to his neck. “So now you lock it.”

 

She felt his lips stretch into a smirk against her ear. “Got what I want in here, now,” he murmured into her hair.

Smiling slowly, Kate grabbed a handful of his hair before thrusting her face into his neck and taking a deep breath.

 

"You are a temptation, Kate" Seth moaned.

 

"Yeah?”  Kate said before press her body more in to his.

 

Her hands moved out of his hair then, his breath still warm on her ear, crawling down her neck, and her fingers began working on the button of his pants.

 

Heat was spreading all down her neck as his pants fell to the floor, and before she could work on the next layer, his hands moved to her wrists. He rubbed his thumbs in small circles in the palms of her hands as he lifted them over her head.

 

And then ran his hands from her forehead the nape of her neck where her ponytail sat, smoothing the rumpled hair as he went. She reached her own hand back and pulled the hair tie out.

 

Her hair pooled over her shoulders in sweaty clumps, slick from the sauna they’d created in the bathroom. She shifted her shoulders to brush it back, but Seth had gathered it up in one hand and held it up above her neck. He dipped his lips down and covered the expanse of the nape of her neck with his lips, his tongue flicking out against her skin.

 

 

 

At the feel of his mouth on her neck, she arched her chest up into his and dragged his arms back down to her hips, as she pulled her bra off herself. As her hands lifted it up and over her head, she felt one of his slide its way up to her chest and cup her breast, his mouth moving down her collar bone.

 

"Seth..."She moaned.

 

Grunting, Seth grabbed her hair before moving and leaning against the bathroom sink. Kate still on his lap.

He kissed a line on the side of his face to her ear. "I thought about it for a long time."

 

She moaned, tossing his head back, and he rolled his hips against her for good measure. The friction caused a shiver in the spine race. "God, Seth. Do it again. "

 

He did, and she thanked pressing a bite in to his ear.

 

"Seth" She said, slowly, between heavy breaths "I think you need to take your shower"

 

Gripping of his hair, Kate pushed her lips to his ears.

 

"And maybe I should go with you, since I'm already wet"

 

Seth smiled, quietly, before grabbing her ass strongly and walk until the shower.

 

"Yeah, I think you should"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
